Walrus Camp
}} A Walrus Camp (or Igloo) is a naturally generated and indestructible structure that spawns MacTusk, Wee MacTusk, and Blue Hounds. It is used as a base by these Mobs, known collectively as the MacTusk 'n' Son Scottish Nobleman Walrus Hunting Party. The Walrus Camp will only spawn mobs during Winter. Walrus Camps will spawn on all terrain, except Marsh Biomes. The igloo often appears near Maxwell's Door, and two or more will often spawn in a close vicinity to each other. The MacTusk Hunting Party will spawn about every 2.5-3 days from a fully functioning Walrus Camp. If the player stands by the Walrus Camp as Winter sets in, it won't become occupied until it is off-screen. Similarly, the camp won't go away in the Summer until it is off-screen. The Walrus Camp will not light up at night if all members of MacTusk N' Son are dead. At night, the party will not spawn from the Walrus Camp unless the two Blue Hounds guarding the camp spot the player or other Mobs. Empty Walrus Camp When it is not Winter, the inactive Walrus Camp is a big maroon circle on the ground, which can be walked over. Regardless of the season, the Walrus Camp appears as an igloo on the map. Strategy To kill MacTusk without taking too much damage, chase MacTusk far enough to the point where it will ignore the player and attempt to walk back to its home. It will continue to walk even if being hit by the player. Since the Blue Hounds are closer to Wee MacTusk and being too far from home, the player will be able to kill MacTusk without much trouble. After the kill, simply go back and finish off the Blue Hounds. Another way that works only once (before resetting) is to place Tooth Traps and Bee Mines in the area in front of the igloo where the hunting party will come out. A row of four Bee Mines and a few Tooth Traps around them is enough to take down the party. Farming Since Walrus Camps keep respawning the party it's possible to trap them or kill them as they spawn. One of the best ways is to build 3 or 4 Pig Houses and make the Pigs fight the walruses and Hounds. However, Pigs will only attack the hounds but not the 2 walruses unless provoked. It is advisable to make this during summer since these mobs are not around. A player can use a Hammer to smash a single wall to get the loot inside (as shown in Gallery) after the Pigs have killed the Hunting Party. Be warned that the player will not get meat drops since the surviving Pigs will eat the meat on sight. If playing as Wickerbottom, one method of farming can be using one of her Books "On Tentacles" to summon three Tentacles around the Camp. Then enclose it with walls in a tight space and make sure that the area is passable. There must be no single "exits" so that MacTusk and Wee MacTusk have no chance of running away. This should preferably be done when it is not winter, so the Party is not present. Care should be taken when gathering the loot from around the surviving Tentacles, for obvious reasons. If playing as Webber, another method of farming is to set up about 3-4 Spider Nests surrounding the Walrus Camp. Doing so allows the hunting party to automatically fight the spiders when they emerge. If there are enough Spider Nests, Spiders will win the fight, otherwise, they will distract MacTusk allowing the player to kill him easily as he won't be running away from the player when fighting. Spiders will eat the Meat, especially if they win, however other drops from the hunting party will simply be lying around and can be collected at any time. Tips * Bases near Walrus Camps are ill-advised since the hunting party has a long range. Trivia * All the creatures that spawn from Walrus Camps are known as "children" in the game files. * Occasionally, the Walrus Camp will spawn in the Adventure Mode world 'Two Worlds'. As it is always summer there, MacTusk will never emerge. * Even though there is not an igloo present in Summer, the player is not able to craft any structures within the borders of the circle. Gallery A Winter's Tale.jpg|Walrus Camp as seen in the poster for the A Winter's Tale update. WalrusCampWinter.png|The MacTusk N' Son Hunting Party, outside their Walrus Camp beginning of winter. DS32.png|Walrus Camp during the winter, with the wandering Party. Walrus camp night.png|The MacTusks' Blue Hounds sleeping by the igloo at night. Walrus Camp unoccupied.png|An unlit Walrus Camp at night, indicating it is empty. Walrus camps.png|Walrus Camps, as they appear on the Map. Farming.png|Walrus Tusk farming. Sample of Mctusk Farming.png|Another example of Mactusk Farming. Mactusk Village.jpg|A Set Piece of three Walrus Camps. pl:Obóz Morsa fr:Camp de morses Category:Light Sources Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Mob Housing Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Structures